American roommate!
by Vkook954
Summary: Vkook kisah jungkook yang kedatangan roommate dari amerika yang super menyebalkan hingga jungkook harus tetap bertahan tinggal bersama sang roommate dengan masalah-masalah yang selalu terjadi diantara mereka
1. Chapter 1

American roommate?!

.

.

KookV/Vkook

.

BTS member

.

Romance/hurt

.

Yaoi/BL

.

M

.

Note : disini umur jungkook 17 dan V 19. Jika anda tdk suka dengan ff ini silahkan keluar dan jangan membacanya~

.

.

Jeon jungkook lelaki dengan tampilan acak-acakan khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari es dan mengambil segelas air dingin untuk melepas rasa hausnya. Mata jungkook beralih menatap sticky note yang tertempel dipintu kulkas seperti biasanya jungkook hafal dengan isi sticky note yang ditinggalkan para hyungnya.

 **Kook apa kau sudah bangun? Jika sudah segeralah mandi dan sarapan, kami sudah membuatkan sarapan mu dimeja makan dan hari ini kami akan pulang telat. Jaga rumah baik-baik oke adik kecil!**

 **~hyungdeul~**

Jungkook hanya meremas sticky note itu dan membuangnya kesampah sudah biasa jika lelaki manis ini ditinggalkan sendirian diasrama, tunggu asrama? ya jungkook sudah sebulan tinggal diasrama bangtan yang dikelola oleh jin lelaki yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Berasal dari busan jungkook memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan diseoul atas keinginan kedua orang tuanya jadi lelaki manis itu hanya menurut saja dengan ucapan appa dan eomma nya.

Langkah jungkook mengarah menuju sofa ruang tengah untuk menonton tv, hampir saja bokong jungkook menyentuh empuknya sofa tapi suara bel yang berbunyi cukup kencang seakan merusak segalanya. Jungkook hanya mendecih kesal menuju pintu yang dibrisiki dengan suara bel yang tidak berhenti berbunyi, tangan jungkook segera membuka pintu dengan kesal dan menatap punggung seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi hitam dan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya seperti seorang pembunuh difilm-film.

"N-nuguya?"tanya jungkook takut-takut menatap lelaki dihadapannya, pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otaknya bisa saja lelaki itu akan membunuhnya dan menjarah seluruh harta benda diasrama atau...memperkosanya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Hiyyy membayangkan saja jungkook sudah ngeri

"Hey are you ok?"ucap lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah jungkook yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ok,can you speak korean?"ucap jungkook berharap bahwa lelaki dihadapannya itu bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa korea, bukannya jungkook tidak paham bahasa inggris hanya saja otaknya terlalu malas untuk berpikir dipagi hari seperti ini

"Ne,aku kim taehyung"ucap lelaki itu mulai bergerak membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya, bagaikan menonton film slow motion jungkook membulatkan matanya melihat wajah tampan lelaki bernama taehyung ini.

'Surga? Apa ini surga dipagi hari?'pikir jungkook dalam hati

Mata jungkook masih terpaku pada sosok tampan dihadapannya wajah yang tampan,hidung mancung dan jangan lupakan bibir kissable yang terus membuat jungkook menelan ludahnya itu.

"Liur mu hampir menetes dan satu lagi kurasa kau harus mandi tubuhmu bau iler"ucap taehyung menarik kopernya dan memasuki asrama meninggalkan jungkook yang cengo mendengarkan ucapan nya

"YAA! SIALAN KAU!"teriak jungkook keras setelah ia benar-benar sadar dengan ucapan taehyung

jungkook mulai berlari mencari sosok pria gila itu dari kamar ke kamar hingga tujuan nya terarah menuju kamarnya yang terbuka lebar mata jungkook serasa hampir copot melihat taehyung yang tengah tiduran diranjangnya dengan kesal jungkook berjalan kearah taehyung dan memukuli tubuh lelaki itu

"Hei apa kau gila itu ranjangku! Kau ini kurang ajar tiba-tiba saja datang dan tiduran begitu saja diranjang orang,apa kah tidak punya sopan santu hah?! Apa or-"ucapan jungkook terputus begitu saja setelah taehyung menarik tengkuk lelaki manis itu dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jungkook

Chuu

"Kau berisik sekali"ucap taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada jungkook yang speechless

"AAAAAAAAAA! Kau mesum! Dasar pervert keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"teriak jungkook menekankan kata 'sekarang' membuat taehyung hanya menatap lelaki manis itu sarkastik lalu melanjutkan acara tidurannya

"Aku bicara dengan mu bodoh! Kau ini kurang ajar sekali datang dan mencium orang seenaknya kau pikir ini negara bebas apa hah?!"oceh jungkook panjang lebar

"Memang begitu kan? Dasar cerewet jika kau ingin dicium lagi bilang saja tidak usah susah-susah bicara panjang lebar seperti itu"taehyung terus memainkan ponselnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah jungkook

"Mwo?! Apa katamu bisa kau ulangi? Hei dengar ya tuan mesum kau ini benar-benar membuat ku tidak tahan!"

"Tidak tahan? Selesaikan saja diranjang dengan senang hati aku akan membantu mu"ucap taehyung sementara jungkook merasakan bahwa kepalanya hampir saja pecah berdekatan dengan taehyung

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!"teriak jungkook frustasi

"Terimakasih"balas taehyung tersenyum manis kearah jungkook dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya menuju ranjang yang berada disamping ranjang jungkook

Jungkook hanya menatap taehyung dengan nafas yang memburu rasanya tubuh jungkook sudah memanas karena meredam emosinya, mungkin mandi bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya dengan cepat jungkook mengambil handuknya

"Aku bisa membantu memandikan mu"ucap taehyung membuat jungkook menatap lelaki itu tajam

"Persetan kau!"ucap jungkook segera memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya keras-keras, sementara taehyung hanya terkiki geli

.

.

Jungkook pov

Otak ku serasa hampir saja meletus seperti gunung, baru saja beberapa menit berada disekitar tae pervert itu rasanya kesabaran ku diuji. Mataku menatap pantulan diriku pada kaca kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja bayangan ciuman itu melintas begitu saja.

"Andweee!"rasanya separuh dalam diriku hilang setelah ciuman itu, baiklah ini mungkin terlalu mendramatisir tapi bukankah ciuman pertama seharusnya dilakukan pada orang yang kita cintai? Tapi ciuman pertama ku sudah lenyap ditangan kim tae pervert itu.

Baiklah jika seperti ini aku akan menggunakan rencana A untuk menghindarkan diri radius 5 meter dari tae pervert itu, dengan perlahan kubuka pintu kamar mandi dan menatap sekitar kamar mencari posisi aman untuk menghindari lelaki gila itu.

"Huff kau aman jeon jungkook"dengan percaya diri kaki ku melangkah menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar tapi langkahku terhenti menatap ranjang milik tae pervert itu yang tertata sangat rapi bahkan buku-buku miliknya sudah berada pada rak buku disamping ranjangnya.

"Bukan urusanku"kulanjutkan langkahku menuruni tangga-tangga menuju dapur, perutku sudah berbunyi beberapa kali pertanda bahwa musibah lapar menimpa cacing-cacingku tapi tunggu sedari tadi aku tidak melihat tae pervert itu sejak aku selesai mandi.

Jangan berfikir aku merindukannya atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan perasaanku padanya, aku mulai berjalan mencari si pervert itu dimana saja tapi hasilnya nihil kamar tidak ada,dapur tidak,ruang tengah tidak,tidak ada dimana-mana hingga tujuan terakhirku menuju kedepan rumah menurut feeling ku dia berada disana.

"Aku juga merindukan mu tenang saja aku akan kembali saat liburan panjang, jaga dirimu baik-baik kurasa aku akan memakan mu nanti" aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas mendengar setiap pembicaraan taehyung pada gadis bulenya, tunggu bule? Sebenarnya dimana asal si alien ini berasal

"Sudah selesai? Kita perlu bicara!"ucapku meninggalkan taehyung yang terkejut akan keberadaan ku didekatnya

..

Taehyung hanya menatapku dengan pandangan kosong sedari tadi kami terus berdiam, dia sibuk dengan pikiran kosongnya dan aku sibuk memberi makan perut ku.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"ucap taehyung membuka suara

"Baiklah tuan pervert sebenarnya aku belum mengetahui latar belakangmu dengan jelas jadi beritau padaku tentang mu"

"Kim taehyung atau kim v,pindahan dari USA seorang atlet baseball sekolah dan umurku 19 tahun"

"Kau dari USA, apa kau serius?!"

"Menurutmu"ucap taehyung singkat dan padat, sialan jika dia tidak lebih tua dariku aku serius akan menendang bokongnya

"Aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu dari USA, apa kau sering mencium orang disana?"sindir ku

"Tentu saja itu cara ku mengucapkan salam dan terimakasih"nasi ku menyembur begitu saja dari mulutku, masa bodoh dengan tatapan jijik taehyung sekarang tapi bukankah ini gila? Dia sudah berciuman dengan banyak orang mungkin

"Menjijikan"ejek taehyung

"Berapa banyak orang yang sudah kau cium?!"

"Sangat banyak tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mencium lelaki manis seperti mu rasanya aku ingin mengulum bibirmu lebih dalam"sialan jatungku rasanya ingin meledak mendengar ucapan bodohnya itu

"Tutup mulut mu bodoh dan berhenti bermimpi!"

"Aku bodoh? Jika aku bodoh kau idiot"

"Berhenti membuat amarahku naik tuan penghuni baru"

"Jika kau meminta, aku bisa melakukannya"ucap taehyung dengan senyum manis sok dibuat-buat itu bahkan melihatnya senyumannya saja perutku serasa mau muntah

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Kau pikir senyuman mu itu manis jawabannya adalah tidak!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali,apa kau tau sedari tadi kau terus membuat bibirku kelelahan untuk menjawab semua ocehan mu yang seperti burung itu"ucap taehyung datar dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, sementara aku hanya mengunyah makanan ku kuat-kuat melampiaskan kekesalan pada nasi yang tidak berdosa ini.

.

.

Author pov

13:00 am KST~

Jungkook dan taehyung kini tengah berada dikamar mereka masing-masing ralat ranjang mereka masing-masing, jungkook terus memainkan game pada ponselnya dengan bosan sementara taehyung lelaki itu tengah sibuk membaca majalah. Mata jungkook bergerak melirik kearah taehyung mencuri-curi pandang pada majalah yang dibaca lelaki itu, dilihat dari covernya tentang tim sepak bola favorit jungkook barcelona.

Melihat foto club sepak bola idolanya terpampang pada cover majalah jiwa fans jungkook sebagai pendukung setia barcelona keluar, bahkan dengan percaya diri jungkook memanggil taehyung untuk meminjam majalah itu.

"Hey tuan pervert"

"Hmm"

"Hei tuan pervert!"

"Hmm"

"BISAKAH KAU MELIHATKU?!"tanya jungkook gemas melihat tingkah taehyung yang sangat cuek itu

"Apa kookie sayang?"goda taehyung membuat jungkook rasanya ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya sekarang

"Persetan dengan ucapan mu! Eum..boleh kupinjam majalah mu itu?"tanya jungkook membuat taehyung melongo tapi sedetik kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti

"Kau suka melihat majalah ya? Pemainnya sangat bagus dan hebat"ucap taehyung menyerahkan majalah yang tertutup rapat itu pada jungkook yang dengan senang hati menerimanya

"Ne,aku sangat senang melihat majalah, tentu saja barcelona memang bagus dan hebat"ucap jungkook mengatur posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan tangannya mulai bergerak membuka satu persatu halaman majalah yang shit! Isinya membuat tubuh jungkook serasa memanas

"Ke-kenapa isinya seperti ini?!"ucap jungkook menatap taehyung dengan wajah memanas

"Memang apa isinya?"jungkook hanya menatap taehyung dengan perasaan campur aduk antara kesal,malu dan bingung. Bagaimanapun mata polos jungkook kini sudah ternoda melihat isi majalah yang rata-rata semua modelnya hampir telanjang buat bukan hanya wanita saja lelakipun juga dengan posisi 'ehem' tengah berhubungan intim

"SIALAN KAU!"ucap jungkook melemparkan majalah itu pada taehyung yang tertawa keras, rasanya tubuh jungkook memanas untung saja ia hanya melihatnya sebentar bisa-bisa dibawah sana ada yang bangun jika kelamaan melihatnya.

"Apa kau baru melihatnya pertama kali? pipimu sudah semerah kepiting rebus"ejek taehyung membuat jungkook hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya malu

"Apa kau mengoleksi majalah laknat itu?"tanya jungkook menatap taehyung tajam

"Tentu saja ini semua hadiah dari fans ku"ucap taehyung mulai menarik kardus berukuran lumayan besar yang berada dibawah ranjangnya dan Tadaa! Bagaikan sebuah kejutan penuh dengan maksiat mata jungkook menatap isi kardus itu yang dipenuhi dengan majalah dan CD porno

"Yaa! Cepat singkirkan barang-barang laknat mu itu bodoh!"teriak jungkook melempari taehyung dengan bantal tidurnya

"Bukankah semua lelaki memiliki hal normal seperti ini?"

"Kau bilang itu normal? Wah kukira roommate baru ku ini sudah terkena gangguan jiwa dan otaknya konslet"

"Terimakasih! Tapi kurasa kau yang tidak normal karena lelaki seperti mu tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini"

"Sialan kau! tentu saja aku normal!"

"Benarkah?"ucap taehyung menatap jungkook dengan smirknya dan berjalan kearah ranjang jungkook

"K-kau mau apa hah?!"jungkook hanya tergagap melihat taehyung yang sudah berdiri didepan nya dengan cepat tangan taehyung mencengkram pergelangan jungkook dan menindih tubuh lelaki manis itu diranjang

"Membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar normal"ucap taehyung menatap mata jungkook lamat

"Cepat singkirkan tubuhmu bodoh! Menjauhlah dariku!"teriak jungkook keras-keras membuat taehyung membekap mulut jungkook dengan tangannya agar lelaki itu diam

"Kau tau ini sering dilakukan pria-pria diluar sana pada gadis tapi sayang karena kau lelaki jadi...hanya datar"ucap taehyung sambil menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada dada jungkook membuat lelaki manis itu terkejut setengah mati

"JUNGKOOKIE KAMI SUDAH PULANG!"teriakan yang berasal dari bawah itu membuat taehyung lengah tanpa menunggu lama jungkook menendang perut taehyung hingga lelaki tampan itu terjungkal

Dukk!

"Shit!"ringis taehyung membuat jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Itu balasan karena kau berani melakukan tindakan pelecehan padaku!"ucap jungkook segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya sementara taehyung masih mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit

.

.

Jungkook pov

Bagaikan baru saja bertemu dengan hantu aku segera berlari kencang menuruni anak tangga asrama membuat hyung-hyung menatapku aneh, masa bodoh sekarang dengan tatapan mereka aku harus menjelaskan ini semua pada jin hyung agar bisa terhindar dari tae pervert itu.

"Hyunggg!"teriakku kencang membuat mereka kini menatap kearahku bingung

"Ada apa kook?"tanya jin hyung panik

"Hyung ku tau ada penghun-"

"Annyeong hyung!"ucap seseorang yang kuyakini itu tae pervert, sialan belum selesai aku bicara alien itu sudah datang dan memotong ucapanku

"Taehyung sejak kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak mengabari ku sebelumnya?"rentetan pertanyaa dari jin hyung untuk si alien itu membuat kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang

..

Aku hanya terduduk dimeja ruang tengah sambil menatap datar kearah taehyung dan jin hyung yang sibuk mengobrol dan aku? hanya duduk kebosanan sambil menatap mereka, jin hyung menyuruhku ku dan penghuni lainnya berkumpul diruang tengah untuk berkenalan dengan alien ini. Seandainya bukan jin hyung yang menyuruh berkumpul demi apapun aku tidak sudi berada disini.

"Annyeong haseo! aku kim taehyung panggil saja v, aku pindahan dari American international senior high school"ucap tae pervert dengan senyum sok manisnya itu

"Aku min yonggi panggil saja yonggi"

"Park jimin! Salam kenal brother!"

"Woah kau dari amerika? Bukankah itu hebat kook roommate mu dari amerika!"ucap jimin setengah berteriak membuatku mencoba menahan diriku untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini

"Tutup mulutmu bodoh! Dasar memalukan"cibirku pada jimin yang nampak mengacuhkan perkataanku

"Taehyung akan tinggal disini dan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan jungkook"ucap jin hyung membuat mataku rasanya hampir keluar, apa aku salah dengar? Apa telingaku perlu diperiksakan ke THT?

"MWO?! Satu sekolah dengan orang ini? Hey yang benar saja hyung berada didekatnya saja aku tidak sudi!"ucapku membuat suasana berubah menjadi sunyi jin hyung,jimin,yonggi hyung menatapku dengan terkejut sementara tae pervert itu hanya mengeluarkan smirknya kearahku

"Kook ada apa dengan mu?"ucap yonggi hyung membuatku hanya melayangkan pandangan penuh kebencian kearah tae pervert itu

"Aku tidak mau berada didekatnya,satu sekolah dengannya,tinggal dengannya dan apapun itu aku tidak mau ada dia!"ucapku segera berlari menuju kamarku dan menutup pintu keras-keras menunjukan bahwa aku memang tidak suka dengan kedatangan tae pervert itu

.

.

Suasana rung tengah berubah menjadi sunyi jin,jimin dan yonggi masih sibuk memikirkan sikap jungkook yang dinilai sudah keterlaluan terhadap orang baru seperti taehyung. Sementara taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat respon jungkook yang sangat tidak menyukainya, ini pertama kalinya seorang kim taehyung ditolak secara mentah-mentah oleh seorang roommate padahal sejak tinggal di amerika bahkan seluruh siswa sekolah ingin menjadi roommate nya.

"Mian taehyung-ah jungkook memang tidak biasa bersikap seperti itu"ucap jin membuat taehyung hanya tersenyum membalas perkataannya

"Gwenchana hyung"

"Naiklah kekamar mu dan jangan hiraukan jungkook, aku akan mengurus bocah itu nantinya jika ia masih tidak terima"ucap yonggi

"Gomawo hyung,aku pergi dulu"pamit taehyung segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada paling sudut, sebenarnya taehyung tak masalah jika jungkook mengusrinya dari kamar ia masih bisa tinggal di hotel milik hyungnya yang berada tak jauh dari sini

Tangan taehyung memutar knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan melihat sosok jungkook yang sudah terbungkus dengan selimut tebal, taehyung segera masuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan agar lelaki itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Aku tau kau disini bukankah sudah kubilang kau harus pergi dari kamar ku!"ucap jungkook masih dalam posisi tidurnya sementara taehyung hanya mengacuhkan lelaki itu dan lebih memilih membaca komik one piece nya

"Tidurlah dikamar hoseok hyung, kau tau aku sangat terganggu dengan kedatangan mu!"teriak jungkook membuat taehyung menutup komiknya dan menatap jungkook datar

"Bisakah kau diam? Sekarang kau yang mengganggu ku kau tau!"ucap taehyung kesal

"Jika kau tidak ingin terganggu keluarlah dari kamar ku sekarang!"teriak jungkook membuat pintu kamarnya segera dibuka oleh seseorang yang ternyata yonggi

"Tidak akan ada yang keluar dari kamar ini! Jungkook kau harus tetap tinggal dengan taehyung, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun!"ucap yonggi tegas sebelum menutup pintu kamar jungkook rapat-rapat, sementara jungkook hanya terdiam sambil menatap taehyung sengit dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya mengambil sebuah solasi besar dari laci mejanya

"Kau boleh tinggal disini dengan satu cara"ucap jungkook sambil menempelkan lakban nya pada lantai membuat batas antara dirinya dan taehyung mulai dari pintu masuk hingga kamar mandi

"Jangan pernah menginjakan kakimu didaerah ku, jika kau melanggar akan kutendang kau dari sini!"ancam jungkook membuat taehyung hanya terdiam menatap jungkook yang kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang

"Baiklah jika seperti itu permainan mu, aku juga memiliki permainan sendiri dengan mu lihat saja sampai kapan batas ini akan bertahan"ucap taehyung pelan dengan smirk nya

.

.

.

TBC

.

Aloha!

Saya balik dengan ff baru dibulan agustus/? Nah untuk yg menunggu ff masked hyung masih dalam proses hihihi

Butuh kritik dan saran untuk ff ini~ thanks untuk viewers and etc.


	2. Chapter 2

American Roommate?!

.

.

Vkook

.

BTS

.

Romance/Hurt

.

Yaoi/BL

.

M

.

.

Mata bulat milik jungkook itu hanya memandang kosong kearah langit-langit kamar, mencari sebuah objek yang enak untuk dilihat mungkin seperti lampu atau cicak yang sedang merayap diatas langit-langit. Hari ini semua penghuni asrama sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka yaitu bekerja part time, berbeda dengan jungkook yang masih menikmati hari liburannya yang tersisa 2 hari lagi. Tak terasa liburan menyambut musim panas akan berakhir dan itu artinya jungkook akan kembali lagi kesekolah, sebenarnya jika pergi kesekolah sendiri tidak masalah hanya saja ia akan bersekolah dengan taehyung.

Jungkook sangat anti dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu, bahkan jika ditanya hal yang paling mendiskripsikan taehyung dengan lantang jungkook akan menjawab bahwa taehyung itu bodoh,idiot,mesum,tidak tau malu dan menyebalkan. Seperti itulah taehyung dimata jungkook, demi apapun jungkook harus menjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu.

Cklek

Mata jungkook segera terpejam mendapati kedatangan taehyung dengan segera jungkook berpura-pura akting seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Jungkook terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan lelaki aneh yang menjadi roommate nya itu.

"Kukira kau sudah bangun, baiklah kutaruh disini saja"ucap taehyung meletakan sebuah kotak hijau dan menuliskan sesuatu pada sticky note sebelum menempelkannya pada kotak hijau itu

Setelah selesai menempelkan sticky note itu, taehyung segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mereka. Mendengar pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup dengan rapat jungkook segera membuka matanya dan menatap kearah mejanya yang sudah bertengger kotak hijau pemberian taehyung. Tangan jungkook terulur mengambil kotak hijau itu dan membaca sticky note yang tertempel dibagian depan kotak itu.

Ini sangat enak jadi makanlah!^^

.Taetae.

Jungkook segera membuka kotak hijau yang ternyata berisi roti vanilla dan sekotak susu strawberry, bukannya tertarik jungkook kembali menutup kotak itu dan menaruhnya kembali diatas meja. Meski jungkook lapar ia tidak akan memakan pemberian dari taehyung, bisa-bisa taehyung menjebaknya dengan memasukan obat kedalam makanan itu untuk melakukan tindakan kejahatan.

"Kotdongie kau akan makan enak hari ini"ucap jungkook yang sudah membayangkan untuk siapa roti dari taehyung itu akan dia berikan

..

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya direrumputan taman dengan wajah ceria melihat kedatangan kotdong, rasanya jungkook ingin memeluk kotdong sekarang menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini. Sejak liburan jungkook jarang bertemu dengan kotdong karena ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Aaah kotdongie kau sangat lucu! Aku merindukanmu!"ucap jungkook mengelus-elus bulu putih milik kotdong

"Hei apa kau lapar? Aku akan memberikan roti ini untukmu"ucap jungkook menyodorkan roti pemberian taehyung itu pada kotdong yang dengan lahap memakan roti itu

"Kotdongie kuharap kau baik-baik saja setelah ini...kumohon..."ucap jungkook menatap kotdong dengan penuh harap agar tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan anjing itu, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kotdong bisa-bisa hoseok membunuhnya sekarang juga mengingat lelaki itu dikenal sangat dingin dan anti social

1 menit...5 menit...10 menit... sudah 10 menit jungkook menunggu kotdong memastikan anjing milik hoseok itu baik-baik saja. Sepertinya jungkook bisa bernafas lega melihat sekarang tidak terjadi apapun pada anjing itu, jungkook segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kembali kedalam asramanya.

.

.

Jungkook pov

Kubuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar dan voila! Orang yang tidak ingin kulihat tengah terduduk dilantai sambil menatapku dengan senyum sok manis nya itu. Aku hanya berjalan melewati taehyung tanpa menatap kearahnya sedikitpun berpura-pura seolah aku tidak melihatnya sekarang, siapa yang mau melihat dia berdekatan dengannya saja aku sangat muak.

"Kook apa kau sudah membuka kotak itu?"

"Maksudmu kotak hijau itu? Aku sangat berterimakasih dengan pemberian mu itu"

"Apa kau menyukai nya?"

"bukan aku yang menyukai pemberian mu"

"Lalu?!"

"Anjing hoseok hyung, dia sangat menyukai roti pemberian mu itu jadi lain kali berikan saja pada kotdong"

"Kau tau aku membeli itu susah-susah, kenapa kau berikan pada anjing itu?!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membelikanku roti dan itu bukan hak mu untuk melarangku mau memakan roti iru atau tidak!"ucapku kesal sementara taehyung hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan segera berdiri meninggalkan ku sendirian dikamar, apa dia marah? Tapi siapa yang peduli itu salahnya mengapa ia mau susah-susah membelikan ku roti

.

.

Author pov

12.00

Suasana kamar jungkook dan taehyung serasa sunyi senyap seperti pemakaman, tidak ada satupun suara yang mereka berdua keluarkan. Sejak kejadian tadi taehyung menjadi lebih diam sementara jungkook hanya terbingung-bingung dengan sikap lelaki itu. Jungkook rasa taehyung sedang marah padanya karena lelaki itu tidak menatapnya atau bicara sepatah katapun padanya, yah bagi jungkook itu bukan masalah ia lebih bersyukur jika taehyung hanya diam.

"Ehem"deheman yang berasal dari taehyung membuat jungkook mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah taehyung yang tengah menatap jungkook lamat

"Apa lihat-lihat hah?!"ucap jungkook galak

"kau ini galak sekali kook, apa kau sedang kedatangan tamu"ucap taehyung membuat jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"maksud mu?"tanya jungkook sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"kau seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan pergilah ke minimarket dan beli pembalut dengan sayap yang panjangnya 30cm"ucap taehyung membuat jungkook melongo mendengar ucapan roommatenya itu

"aku ini lelaki bodoh mana mungkin datang bulan! Apa kau maniak yang selalu mengumpulkan barang seperti itu?"tanya jungkook memandang taehyung jijik, sementara taehyung hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan jungkook

"pikiran mu sangat pendek kook, tentu saja tidak di amerika aku selalu menemani kekasihku membeli seperti itu"ucap taehyung membuat jungkook terdiam, mendengar ucapan taehyung air muka jungkook tiba-tiba saja berubah

"Hei! Kook kau melamun!"ucap taehyung melempar bantalnya yang mengenai muka jungkook membuat jungkook yang sadar

"dasar tukang pamer! Aku tau kalau kau punya kekasih!"ucap jungkook melempar kembali bantal milik taehyung

"itu dulu sekarang kami sudah selesai.."ucap taehyung tersenyum tipis

"maksud mu kalian sudah putus?"ucap jungkook yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh taehyung

"dia menikah dengan lelaki lain dan setelah itu aku mempermainkan gadis-gadis disana sebagai pelampiasan, jika kau ingin tau gadis yang telepon dengan ku waktu itu dia mainan ku diranjang"jelas taehyung membuat jungkook menganga lebar

"j-jadi kau pernah berhubungan itu?"ucap jungkook tidak percaya

"aku tidak sampai memasukannya hanya bersenang-senang saja dengan tubuh mereka lalu pergi"jelas taehyung yang dibalas pandangan ngeri dari jungkook, sungguh roommatenya ini benar-benar sangat berbahaya

"aku tau kau takut dengan ku kan?"ucap taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya meski tidak sampai keluar dari batas yang sudah dibuat oleh jungkook

"t-tidak sudah sana aku mau tidur! jangan membangunkanku sembarangan karena aku sudah memasang alarm dan ingat jangan menginjak batas disaat aku tidur!"oceh jungkook yang segera menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, bohong jika jungkook ingin tidur bahkan yang dilakukan lelaki manis itu sekarang adalah membuat peraturan agar tetap aman dari sifat mesum taehyung. Jungkook takut dia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya hiyy

.

.

Taehyung pov

Mataku terus melirik kearah jungkook yang terbungkus dengan selimut, aku tau dia tidak benar-benar tidur karena sinar dari ponselnya itu menembus selimut. Kurasa dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu setelah mendengar pengakuan ku, mungkin dia takut dengan ku karena itu terlihat dari gaya bicaranya yang sedikit gugup.

Aku memang berubah sejak kembali ke korea bukan sifat ku yang berubah tapi orientasi seks ku yang berubah, jika dulu di amerika aku masih menyukai gadis dengan dada besar kini semua berubah. Aku mulai menyukai lelaki berdada rata dengan tubuh mungil yang sangat mendiskripsikan seorang jungkook, aku tau ini gila tapi bukankah cinta datang tanpa memandang siapapun? Begitu juga dengan ku. Aku mulai menyukai jungkook sejak pertemuan pertama ku dengannya, yah kurasa dia bukan lelaki penyuka sesama jenis seperti ku tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika suatu hari aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku?

Menunggu...

.

.

Author pov

Krriiinggg

Suara alarm yang berbunyi dengan keras membuat taehyung yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan keadaan handuk terlilit dipinggangnya itu, segera keluar untuk melihat sosok lelaki manis yang tidur terlentang dengan selimut yang berada dilantai, taehyung hanya mengehela nafasnya melihat jungkook yang juga belum bangun-bangun meski suara bising alarm berbunyi dengan nyaring ditelinganya.

"kook!"panggil taehyung sedikit keras berharap jungkook dapat mendengarnya

"euuunghh"lenguh jungkook membuat taehyung senang, dia kira jungkook akan bangun namun yang terjadi jungkook malah mengambil ponselnya dan melemparnya sembarangan hingga membentur tembok membuat ponsel itu mati seketika

"kook! Bangun!"teriak taehyung namun jungkook tetap tidur dengan nyenyaknya, hingga sebuah ide melintas diotak taehyung. Ia akan membangunkan jungkook dengan cara menarik tubuh lelaki itu tanpa menginjak batas milik jungkook

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang jungkook dengan sedikit cepat tanpa memperdulikan basahnya lantai karena tubuh taehyung yang meneteskan air itu, hingga dengan bodohnya taehyung hampir saja terpeleset beruntung taehyung dapat menjaga keseimbangannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tapi kali ini sial benar-benar menghampiri taehyung.

Jika sebelumnya taehyung bisa menjaga keseimbangannya kali ini tidak, tubuh taehyung terjatuh begitu saja kedepan tepat menjatuhi tubuh jungkook yang terlentang itu. Merasa tubuhnya dijatuhi sesuatu yang berat jungkook membuka matanya yang bulat itu dan menatap wajah taehyung yang basah itu dengan mata membulat lebar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"ucap jungkook sedikit berteriak hingga kaki jungkook yang bergerak itu, tanpa sengaja menggesek sesuatu yang basah dan terasa dingin

'basah?dingin?dibawah?'pikir jungkook

"aahh..."lenguh taehyung kecil membuat jungkook segera menatap benda yang tanpa sengaja bergesekan dengan kakinya itu, dan betapa terkejutnya jungkook melihat taehyung yang telanjang bulat dengan vitalnya yang bersentuhan dengan kaki mulus jungkook

..2...3...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Tebeceh~

..

Aloha!

Maap saya post ini lama soalnya sibuk sekolah, okeh makasi buat review/follow/favorit i love u so much/?

Makasi kritik dan saran dan semuanya makasi bgt ah! XD

Tunggu chapt berikutnya karena bakal ada aturan baru wkwkwk, sekian bocoran dari saya bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

American Roommate?!

Ch.3

.

VKook

.

Romance/Hurt

.

Yaoi/BL

Rate M

.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Jungkook sedikit berteriak hingga kaki jungkook yang bergerak itu, tanpa sengaja menggesek sesuatu yang basah dan terasa dingin

" basah? dingin? dibawah?" Pikir Jungkook

" Aahh..." Lenguh Taeehyung kecil membuat jungkook segera menatap benda yang tanpa sengaja bergesekan dengan kakinya itu, dan betapa terkejutnya jungkook melihat taehyung yang telanjang bulat dengan vitalnya yang bersentuhan dengan kaki mulus jungkook

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Jungkook seperti seorang gadis yang hendak diperkosa.

" YAA! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?! ANDWEEE MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" Teriak Jungkook histeris membuat taehyung panik dengan respon lelaki manis itu.

" Kook tenanglah aku tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan mu, kumohon berhentilah berteriak" Pinta Taehyung yang terlihat panik dan mencoba meyakinkan jungkook, tapi sekeras apapun usaha taehyung nampaknya jungkook memang tidak akan pernah percaya dengan nya.

" MWO?! KAU PIKIR AKU BUTA DASAR BYUNTAE, PERGI DARI TUBUHKU SEKARANG!" Teriak Jungkook sambil memukuli kepala taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

" A-appo! Kook berhentilah memukul kepalaku " Ucap Taehyung sambil menutupi kepalanya berusaha untuk menghindari pukulan yang dihujani oleh jungkook. Melihat taehyung yang belum juga beranjak dari tubuhnya dengan kesal jungkook meraih lampu tidur yang berada di samping ranjang tidurnya.

" Rasakan ini!" Teriak Jungkook yang mengayunkan lampu tidurnya kearah kepala taehyung.

DUGH!

Setelah pukulan yang keras yang diberikan jungkook mengenai kepala taehyung seketika lelaki itu limbung dan tidak sadarkan diri, mengetahui taehyung tidak sadarkan diri kini panik mulai menyerang jungkook.

" Ta-taehyung bangun!" Ucap jungkook gugup sambil mendorong lengan lelaki itu, namun tak ada respon sedikitpun dari taehyung.

" Kubilang jangan bercanda ayolah bangun!" Dengan sepenuh tenaga jungkook mencoba untuk membangunkan taehyung, tapi sepertinya sekarang ini jungkook benar - benar menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

Jungkook segera mendorong tubuh taehyung yang kini terlentang di ranjangnya dan menutupi tubuh bugil taehyung dengan selimutnya, entah sekarang ini pikiran jungkook menjadi sangat kacau setelah taehyung pingsan.

.  
Jungkook POV

Mataku terus melirik kearah taehyung yang masih belum sadarkan diri, sekarang aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohan ku dan yang paling kutakutkan sekarang adalah... Apa taehyung tidak akan mengalami gagar otak kan? Demi apapun sekarang ini aku bagaikan seorang yang paling berdosa di dunia ini, bagaimana kalau taehyung melaporkan ku? Bagaimana lagi jika aku dimasukan kedalam penjara?.

" Andwe andwe! Aku masih ingin hidup bebas, aku seorang pelajar yang belum meraih kesuksesan!"

" Jungkookie taehyungie kami pulang!" Teriakan jin hyung yang menyapa pendengaran ku seolah menjadi sebuah petir yang menyambar tubuhku di siang yang panas ini.

" Ottohke?! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Tanganku terus bergerak mengacak-acak rambutku hingga sebuah lampu berpijar dengan terang di atas kepalaku.

" Ah! Kau memang pintar kook, sekarang saatnya melancarkan misi pertama!" Ucapku penuh senyum.

Aku segera berlari keluar menuju ruang bawah yang sudah disambut dengan tatapan 'Dimana taehyung?' Sebenarnya siapa si monyet mesum itu, kenapa seolah - olah ia menjadi orang yang paling dicari keberadaannya. Konyol jika semua perhatian ini karena dia berasal dari luar negeri bukan?.

" Annyeong hyung, bagaima-"

" Kook mana taehyung? Kenapa kau turun sendirian?" Ucap hoseok hyung yang memotong perkataan ku, dalam hati aku menyumpah serapahi mereka yang memikirkan tae mesum itu.

" A-ah tae hyung sedang tidur hyung, dia bilang tidak ingin dibangunkan" Ucapku bohong mencoba untuk meyakinkan hoseok hyung, bahkan memanggil monyet itu hyung saja membuat lidahku gatal.

" Benarkah? Aku mau membangunkan nya, dia pasti lapar sekarang" Ucap hoseok yang mulai berjalan menaiki anak tangga tapi segera kuhalangi jalannya, bisa-bisa tamat riwayatku jika hoseok hyung tau.

" Andwe hyung! Tae hyung bilang dia akan makan nanti setelah bangun dan tidak ada yang boleh membangunkan nya, d-dia terlalu lelah setelah datang ke korea ya dia lelah!" Kebohongan yang sangat bagus jeon jungkook tapi hoseok hyung malah menatap ku penuh selidik, sebelum akhirnya namjoon hyung menarik lelaki itu untuk duduk.

" Sudahlah mungkin taehyung memang benar kelelahan, sekarang ayo kita makan jajangmyun nya sebelum dingin" Ucap namjoon hyung yang ku sambut dengan senyum penuh kelegaan, tapi tatapan selidik dari hoseok hyung itu masih terlihat.

" Mwoya apa dia pikir aku ini pembunuh?" Ucapku dalam hati.

" Kook ayo kita makan" Panggil jin hyung yang membuatku segera bergabung bersama mereka dan setelah ini aku punya sebuah kejutan untuk mu tuan Kim taehyung.

.  
Taehyung POV

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan-lahan sambil memegangi kepalaku yang rasannya sangat pusing, entah apa yang terjadi sehingga aku pingsan tapi rasanya kepalaku masih sangat sakit. Mataku melirik kearah jungkook yang tengah memunggungi ku sambil sibuk mencoret - coret sesuatu, ah aku baru sadar sekarang aku berada diranjang miliknya pantas dia tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

" Kook kenapa aku bisa pingsa-" Belum selesai aku melanjutkan ucapanku jungkook segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan wajah dingin

" Jika kau sudah bangun cepatlah menyingkir dari ranjang ku dan segera makan jajangmyun yang ada di ranjang mu" Ucapnya membuatku melirik sekilas kearah ranjangku

" Ah, satu hal lagi besok sekolah dimulai seragam mu sudah ada di almari dan ini semua pesan dari jin hyung" Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku paham dan segera beranjak dari ranjang jungkook

Aish! Bahkan aku tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun pantas saja kini jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, apa dia pikir aku ini tidak menarik? Hey bahkan gadis-gadis diluar sana menginginkan untuk bercinta dengan ku. Setelah selesai menggunakan pakaian aku segera memakan jajangmyun yang diberi jungkook ah tidak maksudku jin hyung, entah angin apa yang membuat jungkook sekarang berjalan kearah ranjangku. Apa mungkin...dia sudah sadar dan menginginkan 'itu' dari ku? Kalian paham maksudku bukan tanpa harus diperjelas lagi.

PLAK!

" MWO?!" Teriak ku melihat sebuah kertas yang baru saja ditempelkan jungkook pada dinding

" Jangan pernah protes atau melanggar itu jika tidak ingin kutendang dari kamar ini!" Ancam Jungkook yang segera menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya.

" Are you crazy?!" Ucapku kesal yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari jungkook yang kini memunggungi ku.

Apa dia benar-benar sudah gila menetapkan peraturan konyol seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menatap kertas putih itu dengan sebal rasanya ingin ku bakar kertas itu sekarang juga. Bahkan melihat isi dari kertas itu saja membuatku kepalaku meletup-letup dan ingin membuangnya jauh - jauh.

1\. Tidak berbicara kecuali itu hal penting

2\. Tidak saling berdekatan

3\. Tidak bersentuhan sedikitpun

4\. Tidak menyentuh barang milik orang lain

5\. Tidak ada bantuan apapun dari sesama roommate

6\. Pulang lebih dari jam 10, dia harus tidur diluar!

" Mwoya?! Apa dia pikir ini ruangan isolasi? Haiishh!" Rasanya baru tinggal beberapa hari disini akan membuatku menjadi seseorang yang gila atau lebih buruk lagi psikopat.

.  
.

 _Jeon jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menapaki koridor sekolahnya yang masih terlihat sepi itu dengan perasaan sedikit was-was. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya, hingga sebuah derap langkah berjalan sangat cepat kearah nya. Mengetahui sebuah ancaman datang jungkook segera berlari dan menyembunyikan dirinya di samping loker sekolah yang berjajar tinggi._

 _" Ottohke!" Ucap Jungkook takut-takut sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mengetahui bahwa bayangan hitam itu semakin dekat kearahnya._

 _" Chaa! Aku menemukan mu!" Ucap orang berjaket hitam yang tak lain adalah Kim taehyung, tanpa menunggu lama taehyung segera mendongakan dagu jungkook dan mencium bibir lelaki manis itu._

 _CUP!_

 _Merasakan bibir taehyung yang mulai menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya, jungkook hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut tanpa berniat memberontak pada taehyung. Toh jungkook juga tidak ingin munafik bahwa dia juga menikmati apa yang sedang taehyung lakukan, bahkan jungkook seakan merasakan hangatnya perasaan taehyung sekarang ini. Hingga taehyung mengakhiri ciumannya dan beralih menatap kedua mata jungkook lamat, merasa diperhatikan seperti itu jungkook hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang memerah malu._

 _" Aku menyukai mu, kook kau terlihat sangat manis jika bersikap baik seperti ini jadi bisa kita lanjutkan lebih dari ini?" Ucap Taehyung sambil menarik dasi seragam sekolah jungkook membuat jarak diantara mereka terhapuskan, menanggapi ucapan taehyung jungkook segera membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil._

 _" Kau benar-benar manis kook" Ucap Taehyung yang kembali mencium bibir manis jungkook sambil mengelus dada lelaki manis itu, hingga bibir taehyung mengarah untuk mencium nipple milik jungkook._

" ANDWEEEEEE!" Teriak Jungkook keras yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya, tangan jungkook segera meraba bibir dan dadanya memastikan bahwa mimpi itu bukan kenyataan.

" Omo! Ini benar-benar gila, bagaimana bis-"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok yang sudah berani memasuki mimpi jungkook dengan keadaan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang melilit pinggang. Membuat dada rata milik taehyung itu terekspos dengan jelas bahkan jungkook sekarang ini dibuat kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Entah setan apa yang membuat jungkook kini menatap setiap lekuk tubuh taehyung, hingga tanpa sadar jungkook membulatkan matanya menatap taehyung yang dimata jungkook secara slow motion membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian bahwanya itu.

" Omo apa aku akan melihat itu? Benarkah?!" Teriak Jungkook dalam hati.

" JEON JUNGKOOK APA KAU SUDAH BANGUN!" Teriakan Jin hyung bagaikan sebuah lonceng besar yang menghantam kepala jungkook, hingga lelaki itu segera menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan merutuki kebodohannya sekarang.

" NE HYUNG!" Teriak Jungkook yang segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi sambil mengkipasi wajahnya yang memanas.

" Bagaimana aku bisa melihat hal seperti itu? Omo! Wajahku memanas!" Ucap Jungkook yang diakhiri dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi keras-keras, sementara taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan roommate nya itu. Bagaimana pun taehyung juga ingin berbicara dengan jungkook tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mencari masalah di pagi hari.

Jeon jungkook yang melihat taehyung berjalan menuruni anak tangga itu segera berlari cepat dan menabrak bahu taehyung dengan sengaja, membuat lelaki itu hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada hoseok yang dengan cepat menarik tubuh taehyung.

" Jungkook kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi kan? Apa kau tidak lihat taehyung hampir terjatuh karena sikap mu itu?!" Ucap Hoseok dengan nada kesal membuat jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah taehyung dengan tajam.

" Aku tidak apa-apa hyung dan terimakasih sudah membantu ku" Ucap Taehyung yang berusaha membuat hoseok sedikit tenang, sementara jungkook yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri dan menatap taehyung tidak suka.

" Aku berangkat" Ucap Jungkook yang berlari meraih roti miliknya dan secepat mungkin menghabiskan susu yang dibuat jin, melihat jungkook yang berlari keluar mau tak mau taehyung juga mengikuti lelaki manis itu.

" Hyung aku juga akan berangkat sekarang" Ucap taehyung yang menghabiskan susu nya dan berlari menyusul jungkook sambil menggigit roti nya.

" Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap hoseok yang masih menatap kepergian taehyung.

" Mungkin jungkook tidak menyukai kedatangan taehyung" Ucap Namjoon.

" Bukan hanya sebuah kemungkinan tapi memang benar dia tidak menyukai taehyung" Ucap Hoseok yang segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

" Kurasa ada kisah baru disini" Ucap Jimin yang disambut dengan pukulan keras dikepalanya yang diberikan yoongi.

" Berhenti memikirkan kisah orang lain bahkan kisah mu sendiri masih belum selesai!" Ucap Yoongi yang membuat jimin tersenyum.

" Jadi apa kau meminta kita bersatu lagi hyung?" Ucap Jimin yang dibalas dengan jitakan oleh yoongi, sementara namjoon dan jin hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang terjadi di asrama mereka.

.  
.

Jungkook POV

Hati ku rasanya sangat ingin meledak melihat sikap dan perhatian yang diberikan hyungdeul pada Kim busuk itu. Bahkan hanya karena dia hampir saja terjatuh karena ku, hoseok hyung sampai memarahi ku seperti itu memang siapa kim busuk itu.

" Aku akan memakanmu kim busuk!" Ucapku sambil melampiaskan kekesalan ku pada roti panggang yang tidak bersalah itu, rasanya aku ingin menangis dengan keras sekarang. Ya, aku memang kekanak-kanakan tapi apa salahnga jika aku juga ingin diperhatikan seperti dulu, mataku rasanya memanas mengingat setiap kelakuan manis yang sekarang berpindah untuk kim busuk itu.

" Kook kau menangis?" Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja berada disamping ku dengan cepat aku berpura-pura menguap lebar.

" Tidak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara padaku, ingat peraturan nomor 1. Tidak berbicara kecuali itu hal penting!" Ucap ku sambil terus berjalan menjauhi kim busuk itu.

" Apa yang membuatmu menangis itu adalah hal penting bagiku!" Ucap Taehyung dengan lantang membuat langkah ku terhenti.

" Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis sekecil apapun itu, jangan pernah menangis karena itu akan membuat hatiku sakit"

DEG!

" Aku tidak akan menangis! Cepatlah berjalan gerbang akan tertutup 10 menit lagi!" Dan hal bodoh yang paling membuatku menyesal adalah...apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan. Setelah memikirkan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku, aku segera berjalan secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat ini.

Semua yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini bagaikan sebuah drama di televisi, aku benci hal ini rasanya membuat jantungku hampir meledak untuk pertama kalinya. Jika Do min joon benar-benar ada sekarang, bisakah aku meminta nya untuk membawa ku berteleportasi ke sekolah agar jantung ku selamat?.

 _'Bahkan ketika seseorang tidak mengharapkan cinta datang kepadanya, cinta itu tetap datang untuk nya dengan berbagai cara'_

.  
.

Halo semua!

Maaf kalo post ff ini lama banget karena otak aku yang mulai kehilangan ide dan ulangan2 disekolah. Thx buat review dari kalian dan yang udh ngikutin cerita ini, maaf juga klo ada kekurangan karena author bukan do min joon kkkkkk.

Disini sengaja aku tbc kan agar kalian kepo/? Tau deh liat aja chap selanjutnya, aku janji postnya ga sampe tahun baru kok wkwkwkw.

Byee!


	4. Chapter 4

American Roommate

Ch.4

.

Vkook

.

Romance/Hurt

M

.

Yaoi

.

.

Kim taehyung menatap bangunan sekolah nya dengan senyum simpul ternyata sekolah barunya di korea tidak berbeda jauh dengan sekolah lama nya di USA, hanya saja dulu di USA taehyung tidak perlu mengenakan seragam dan datang sesuka nya. Mata taehyung kembali mengarah pada jungkook yang menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap taehyung serius.

" Kita berpisah disini ok? Aku ada urusan yang mendesak dan kau bisa mencari ruang kepala sekolah sendiri, arr-"

" Omo! Nuguya?!" Ucap Lelaki bersurai biru bername tag bambam yang membuat jungkook terkejut dengan kedatangan lelaki itu.

" Yaa! Bambam-ah pergilah dari sini!" Usir Jungkook sambil mendorong tubuh bambam jauh-jauh, tapi yang terjadi bambam malah berteriak yang membuat murid-murid khususnya yeoja mengerumuni mereka.

" YAA! SEMUANYA DISINI ADA MURID BARU YANG TAMPAN!" Teriakan Bambam sukses membuat jungkook memukul dahi nya stress, melihat sikap jungkook taehyung hanya terkekeh geli sepertinya jungkook akan bertambah sensitive sekarang.

" Annyeong haseo! Kim taehyung imnida, aku pindahan dari USA" Ucap Taehyung mengulas senyum lebarnya membuat yeoja-yeoja yang mengerumuni nya menjadi riuh, sementara jungkook hanya berdecih melihat sikap taehyung yang di nilai nya tebar pesona.

" USA?! Pantas saja kau terlihat seperti artis"

" OMO! Dia tampan sekali kurasa dia akan menjadi murid kelas 2-1!"

" Mana mungkin dia pasti masuk kelas ku!"

" Kau pikir dia akan masuk kelas 2-3? Tentu saja kelas 2-1 lebih pantas untuknya!"

" Yaa! Jungkook-ah kau pasti tau kan dia akan masuk ke kelas mana?"

" Mana kutahu, tanyakan sendiri pada orang nya" Ucap Jungkook yang melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan kerumunan yeoja-yeoja itu, sementara taehyung menatap punggung jungkook yqng mulai menjauh dengan lamat.

" Gwenchana aku akan mengantarkan mu ke ruang kepala sekolah dan jangan hiraukan jungkook dia memang terkadang gila" Ucap Bambam yang merangkul pundak taehyung dan membawanya pergi yang di ikuti oleh yeoja-yeoja itu.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya jungkook tak henti-henti nya dicerca pertanyaan oleh sunbae-sunbae nya yang menanyakan tentang taehyung, rasanya kepala jungkook ingin pecah bahkan semua pertanyaan itu jungkook jawab asal. Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa semua orang seperti mengidolakan taehyung padahal menurut jungkook taehyung itu biasa-biasa saja , ya meski jungkook harus mengakui bahwa wajah taehyung sedikit tampan. Ingat sedikit tampan jadi jangan berpikir jungkook terpesona dengan taehyung karena itu salah besar. Baru saja jungkook melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam kelas, kini semua yeoja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya segera mengerumuni jungkook dan menanyakan hal yang sama dengan sunbae-sunbae nya yaitu taehyung.

" Kook kudengar kau datang bersama murid baru dari USA?" Ucap Yeoja bernama yoora

" Ne" Jawab Jungkook yang mencoba sabar menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dari teman-teman nya itu.

" Siapa namanya?" Tanya yeoja lain bernama nami

" Kim taehyung"

" Berapa umurnya?"

" 19 tahun"

" Apa taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih?"

" Ne"

" Kook seperti apa tipe nya?" Dan pertanyaan dari yoora seakan membuat kesabaran jungkook meledak.

" Tanya saja pada taehyung, kau pikir aku daum yang tau segalanya" Ucap Jungkook sedikit keras membuat yeoja-yeoja itu terkejut, masa bodoh sekarang pikir jungkook rasanya ia sudah lelah menjadi bahan berita yang menyangkut taehyung.

" Dasar namja kasar!" Ucap Yeoja-yeoja itu yang segera kembali ke bangku mereka.

.

.

Jungkook POV

Setelah mereka benar-benar pergi baru sekarang aku bisa merasakan sedikit ketenangan, ya setidaknya taehyung tidak ada disini dan hidupku menjadi tenang dari biasanya. Masa bodoh jika taehyung akan masuk di kelas 2-1 atau 2-3, setidaknya bukan kelas ku bukan kelas 2-2.

" Hey kook! Sepertinya murid baru yang datang bersama mu itu cukup terkenal dimata yeoja-yeoja" Ucap Dongwook yang membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

" Kupikir juga seperti itu tapi kau tau otaknya sangat kotor bahkan dia mengkoleksi banyak film porno" Bodoh apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Bukankah seharusnya aku tidak membeberkan ini, mataku melirik kearah dongwook yang menatapku penuh selidik.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Apa kalian tinggal bersama?" Ucap Dongwook yang membuatku memgangguk dengan pasrah, kupikir susah untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa taehyung adalah roommate ku di asrama.

" Dia sudah tinggal tiga hari dengan ku tapi sejak kedatangannya aku menjadi membeci nya bahkan sangat membenci nya!" Mendengarkan ucapan ku dongwook menutup komik nya dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menatapku.

" Apa kau tau kook benci dan cinta itu bedanya sangat tipis, jadi semakin besar rasa benci mu pada taehyung maka semakin besar juga cintamu dengan nya"

" Mwo?! Hey, cha dongwook kau tau aku tidak pernah menyukai siapapun kecuali Gdragon Bigbang dan mana mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta dengan alien seperti taehyung? konyol!"

" Aku berani bertaruh jika kau tidak akan serius dengan ucapan mu barusan, lihat saja nantinya kau juga akan menyukai taehyung"

" Masa bodoh itu tidak akan terjadi!" Lama-lama berdebat dengan dongwook membuat otak ku kembali bertambah gila, sudah cukup hari ini taehyung membuat ku gila karena kedatangan nya. Hingga sebuah suara teriakan dari bambam yang melangkahkan kaki nya masuk dengan taehyung membuat yeoja-yeoja bersorak senang, apa yang kubicarakan barusan Kim taehyung?!.

" Kook bukankah itu roommate mu?" Ucap Dongwook yang membuatku mengkedipkan mataku tak percaya, jangan bilang dia akan...

" Yaa! Chingudeul mulai sekarang kim taehyung adalah teman sekelas kita!" Ucap Bambam yang membuat yeoja-yeoja bersorak kegirangan, berbeda dengan ku yang masih tak bisa menerima situasi konyol ini.

" Mwo?! Teman sekelas?" Teriak ku yang membuat seluruh mata menatap kearahku termasuk taehyung yang mengulas senyum ah tidak lebih tepatnya smirk.

" Ne, bukankah itu seperti jackpot kook? Kau tinggal bersama nya dan sekarang dia menjadi teman sekolah sekaligus teman sekelas mu?" Ucap Bambam yang membuat mulutku menganga lebar, bagaimana dia bisa tau apa jangan-jangan...taehyung yang memberi tau nya.

" Jinjja?! Wah hidup mu benar-benar beruntung kook"

" Apa itu benar?"

" Daebak! Kau bisa tinggal dengan taehyung" Rentetan ucapan seperti itu yang terlontar dari mulut yeoja-yeoja, membuat ku ingin terjun dari gedung sekolah sekarang.

" Baiklah karena kalian sudah mengenal taehyung yang sangat populer ini jadi dia tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, arra?"

" Taehyung, jungkook bilang kau sudah memiliki kekasih apa itu benar?" Tanya Yoora yang membuatku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaos kaki jika dia bukan yeoja, memang nya aku bohong sehingga dia sampai bertanya pada taehyung.

" Belum, tetapi aku sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang ini" Ucap Taehyung yang melirik kearah ku, tunggu..apa maksud dari ucapannya itu. Apa dia pikir itu akan membuatku cemburu? Haha konyol sekali.

" Taehyung kau bisa duduk disini" Ucap Dongwook yang menepuk meja disamping nya dengan segera taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang ditunjukan dongwook itu.

" Cha dongwook! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

" Wae? Aku hanya berniat membantu nya" Ucap Dongwook sambil terkekeh geli, dia pikir aku tidak tau jika otak nya sudah merencanakan ini.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Selama pelajaran berlangsung kepala tak henti-hentinya memikirkan jungkook, entahlah mungkin ini efek karena aku senang bisa satu kelas dengan jungkook. Benar apa yang bambam bilang ini seperti sebuah jackpot besar, bagaimana bisa aku tinggal bersama jugkook, bersekolah yang sama dengan nya dan sekarang menjadi teman sekalas nya. Kurasa dewi fortuna benar-benar berpihak pada taehyung yang tampan ini bahkan sekarang yeoja-yeoja menggilai ku seperti seorang idol, pesona kim taehyung memang tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Mata ku melirik kearah dongwook yang mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya dan tertidur di meja, sementara jungkook sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku nya tanpa memperhatikan kearah songsaenim yang tengah mengajar. Kupikir jungkook memang tidak menyukai pelajaran tentang sejarah joseon karena sedari tadi ia tidak bisa fokus dan terus mencoret-coret bukunya, hingga tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya yang membuat pandangan kami bertemu.

" Annyeong!" Ucap ku dengan pelan sambil melambaikan tangan kearah jungkook.

" Mwo?!" Balas Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin, memang bocah ini sangat sulit untuk diajak berdamai. Ah, aku jadi ingat sesuatu bukankah damai bisa terjadi karena adanya cinta, tangan ku segera membentuk Love sign dan menatap jungkook dengan senyum lebar.

" Saranghae!" Ucap ku yang membuat jungkook menggebrak meja nya hingga dongwook yang tertidur sampai terbangun dan menatap kearah ku, dengan terburu-buru aku menggeletakan kepalaku di meja.

" Jeon jungkook apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Lee saem yang membuatku terkekeh geli, lihat saja sekarang jungkook pasti sedang mencari alasan untuk berbohong.

" Ah, saem bolpoin ku jatuh jadi reflek aku menggebrak meja" Bohong Jungkook, sudah kubilang dia itu sangat pandai berbohong.

" Jangan membuat keributan lagi di kelas ku" Ucap Lee saem, aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kearah jungkook penuh kemenangan.

" Yaa! Kim tae apa ini karena mu?" Tanya Dongwook.

" Ne, wae? Aku kesal dengan sikap nya yang galak itu" Mendengar ucapanku dongwook hanya tersenyum, memang benar begitukan sikap jungkook sangat menyebalkan tapi juga menggemaskan.

" Jungkook memang seperti itu tapi sebenarnya dia baik, bukankah kalian tinggal bersama?"

" Ne, memang kenapa?"

" Hanya bertanya, apa kau punya acara nanti malam jika tidak mau bermain game online?" Ajak Dongwook yang segera ku setujui.

" Setuju! Kabari aku dimana tempat nya nanti" Ucap ku sambil berhigh five dengan dongwook, tanpa sengaja pandangan ku bertemu dengan jungkook yang menatap tidak suka kearah ku. Memang nya kenapa? Bukankah nanti nya aku juga akan mengajak dia untuk ikut juga.

.

.

Bel berbunyi dengan keras menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah selesai, kini semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka dan berlarian menuju kelas 2-2. Ya, mereka yang sebagian besar yeoja sedang berebut untuk cepat sampai di kelas jungkook demi bertemu taehyung, seakan menjadi idol terkenal taehyung terus dibicarakan oleh yeoja-yeoja soal ketampanan nya.

Melihat kerumunan yeoja didepan kelasnya taehyung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas nya berat, padahal rencana nya taehyung ingin mengajak jungkook berdamai dengan pergi makan es krim. Tapi taehyung pikir rencana yang sudah ia buat itu akan gagal, hingga sebuah tangan menepuk bahu taehyung dengan pelan. Taehyung pikir itu jungkook sehingga ia senang dan berbalik menatap orang yang ternyata menepuk bahu nya adalah bambam.

" Kurasa kau akan kesulitan untuk pulang" Ucap Bambam yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari taehyung, hingga dengan cepat jungkook melangkahkan kakinya melewati taehyung dan bambam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" Kook! Kau akan pulang dengan ku kan?" Tanya Taehyung yang menghentikan langkah jungkook.

" Molla" Ucap Jungkook tanpa menatap taehyung sedikitpun dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Melihat hal itu taehyung segera berlari untuk menyusul jungkook, namun sekarang yeoja-yeoja itu mulai mengepung jalan nya.

" Oppa! Kau sangat tampan"

" Taehyung pulang lah dengan ku!"

" Omo! Aku benar-benar menyukai mu!"

" Gomawo tapi aku ada urusan sekarang mianhae" Ucap Taehyung yang berlari untuk menyusul jungkook, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang berada didepan kelas nya itu.

Sekarang yang memenuhi otak taehyung adalah bayang-bayang jungkook, bagaimana pun caranya taehyung tetap akan mencari jungkook dan menjalankan rencana yang telah ia buat. Hingga langkah taehyung terhenti setelah tanpa sengaja menemukan jungkook yang tengah berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang, tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan taehyung segera berlari kearah jungkook dan merangkul lelaki manis itu erat-erat.

" Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, cepat lepaskan aku!" Ronta Jungkook tapi taehyung tetap saja menarik lelaki manis itu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, membuat seluruh mata murid-murid menatap kearah mereka berdua.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara sebentar!" Ucap Taehyung yang berusaha serius membuat jungkook yang berhasil melepaskan rangkulan taehyung, kini berbalik menatap lelaki itu dengan datar seolah ia benar-benae tidak tertarik sedikitpun.

" Bicarakan disini, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu!" Ucap Jungkook dingin.

" Aku tidak bisa bicara disini jadi ikutlah aku!" Taehyung segera menarik tangan jungkook dan membawa nya pergi ke sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah.

.

.

Jungkook POV

Mata ku terus menatap kearah taehyung yang sibuk memakan es krim nya dengan bosan, sebenarnya dia serius untuk membicarakan sesuatu atau hanya menipuku agar aku mau menemani nya. Dasar bodohnya aku jika taehyung memang berbohong hanya untuk makan es krim berdua dengan ku.

" Yaa! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ucapku yang membuat taehyung menghentikan kegiatan makan nya dan menatapku dengan senyum bodoh.

" Makan es krim mu dan aku akan bicara" Ucap Taehyung yang kembali memakan es krim nya, kurasa dia memiliki niatan buruk sekarang.

" Wae? Kau tidak suka rasa coklat atau mau ku suapi?"

" Dasar gila!" Cibir ku sambil menyendokan es krim coklat ini dengan terpaksa, kini taehyung menatap ku serius dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah ku.

" Aku mengajak mu kesini untuk berdamai jadi setelah ini tidak ada lagi peraturan konyol itu dan sebagainya, ottohke?" Mendengar ucapan taehyung rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan kembali es krim yang sudah masuk kedalam perut ku. Sudah kubilang dia pasti memiliki niatan tersembunyi.

" Jadi kau menyogok ku dengan es krim agar aku menerima tawaran perdamaian mu itu?!"

" Ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan es krim, aku hanya ingin berdamai dengan mu apa itu salah?" Ucap Taehyung yang membuat otak ku berputar-putar mencari jawaban dari tawaran perdamaian nya itu.

" Memang apa keuntungannya jika aku menerima?" Taehyung mengehembuskan nafasnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan ku, memang apa salah nya? Bukankah setiap perjanjian memiliki keuntungan untuk pihak lain.

" Entah aku belum memikirkan itu, tapi apa kau tidak lelah selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu dengan ku?"

" Kenapa hanya aku? Kau pikir sikap mu itu tidak menyebalkan sama sekali huh?!"

" Baiklah, aku juga menyebalkan disini jadi kau mau berdamai dengan ku atau tidak?"

" Ok! Aku akan berdamai dengan mu asalkan kau harus menunjukan padaku kenapa aku harus berdamai dengan mu" Ucapku yang segera bersalaman dengan taehyung sebagai tanda perdamaian telah ditetapkan.

" Jinjja? Ah, gomawo kookie!" Ucap Taehyung yang mencubit pipi ku dengan gemas, apa dia tau yang dia lakukan ini bisa membunuh ku!.

" Sakit bodoh!"

" Mian, cepat makan es krim mu dan kita pulang" Tangan Taehyung sekarang bergerak mengelus kepala ku, demi apapun tubuh ku serasa memanas sekarang. Entah mengapa tangan ku seolah tidak bisa mencegah taehyung untuk tidak menyentuhku, apa yang salah dalam diriku?

.

.

Taehyung POV

Mataku terus menatap kearah bayangan ku dan jungkook yang berjalan beriringan, rasanya ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang sulit untuk dipercaya bahkan sekarang aku bisa menatap jungkook dengan sedekat ini. Ternyata berdamai dengan jungkook tidak sesusah yang kupikirkan, kurasa ucapan dongwook ada benarnya juga jungkook memang sebenarnya baik hanya terkadang sikapnya menyebalkan.

" Bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi yeoja tuan populer?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuatku geli mendengar pertanyaannya.

" Menyenangkan" Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis mendengar ucapan ku.

" Dasar tukang tebar pesona!" Cibir Jungkook.

" Wae? Apa kau cemburu dengan mereka?" Ucapku yang bergerak mengelus surai halus milik jungkook.

" Aku? Jangan bermimpi tuan tebar pesona, untuk apa aku harus cemburu dengan orang seperti mu!" Jungkook segera menghempaskan tangan ku dengan kasar.

" Terserah! Kook mau ikut bermain game dengan dongwook?"

" Jadi kau dan dongwook akan pergi berdua?! Kenapa dia tidak mengajak ku dan kenapa dia malah mengajak?!" Ucap Jungkook seakan tidak terima dongwook pergi dengan ku.

" Molla tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya, jadi kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Jungkook menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatapku dingin.

" Tidak terimakasih tapi ingat jika kau pergi dengan dongwook jangan meracuni otaknya dengan pikiran kotor mu itu! Arra?"

" Tenang saja, aku hanya berpikir kotor dengan mu saja" Ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku dan berlari pergi setelah melihat asrama kami.

" Yaa! Sialan kau kim taehyung!" Teriak Jungkook yang mengejarku, bisakah kau tau kook perasaan ku sudah tumbuh cukup besar karena mu.

.

.

Pintu asrama yang terbuka dengan lebar menampilkan sosok taehyung yang tersenyum menyapa para penghuni asrama lain dengan nafas memburu, hingga taehyung kembali berlari menuju kamarnya yang setelah itu disusul oleh jungkook.

" Ada apa lagi dengan mereka?" Ucap Jimin yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari jin, pertanda bahwa ia tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi antara jungkook dan taehyung.

Jungkook menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada empuknya ranjang, rasanya berlari dengan jarak dekat begitu saja membuat tubuhnya lelah. Mata jungkook melirik kearah taehyung yang beranjak dari ranjang milik lelaki itu, melihat batas yang masih terpasang dilantai jungkook hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Dalam hati ia masih ragu untuk melepas batas dan peraturan yang telah dia buat, tapi demi suatu hal yang ada di otaknya mau tak mau jungkook harus melakukan itu semua.

" Kook! Kau benar tidak ingin ikut?" Ucap Taehyung yang mengambil handuknya hendak masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dengan cepat jungkook tersenyum dan menggeleng pertanda ia tidak akan ikut.

Setelah melihat respon jungkook taehyung segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi, melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup rapat senyum dibibir jungkook memudar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi datar. Jungkook segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan merobek peraturan yang dia buat, mata jungkook beralih pada solasi yang selama ini membatasi dirinya dengan taehyung. Rasanya ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat jungkook mulai melepaskan solasi itu, tapi bagaimana pun jungkook ingin semua ini berakhir dan kembali seperti semula.

" Gwenchana setelah ini semua akan berubah kembali seperti dulu.." Ucap Jungkook yang tersenyum tipis dan sibuk melepaskan solasi-solasi itu. Pintu kamar mandi mulai terbuka dan menampilkan taehyung yang masih sibuk mengeringkan wajahnya, hingga saat handuk taehyung mulai menyingkir dari wajahnya seketika mata taehyung membulat lebar.

Bagaimana tidak kini taehyung seakan disuguhi pemandangan yang indah, dimana jungkook yang tengah sibuk melepasi solasi itu tidak sadar jika underwear nya menyembul dari balik celana. Bahkan mata taehyung bisa melihat bahwa jungkook mengenakan celana dalam berwarna putih sama seperti dirinya, entah melihat celana dalam jungkook saja membuat pikiran taehyung menjadi kotor.

Mata taehyung mulai liar menatap bokong jungkook yang menurutnya sangat indah seperti apel itu, dalam hati ingin rasanya taehyung menyentuh ah tidak bahkan meremas bokong jungkook. Tangan taehyung mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh bokong apel milik jungkook itu, hingga dengan sadar taehyung memukul wajahnya sendiri membuat jungkook segera berdiri melihat taehyung berada dibelakang nya.

" Mulai sekarang peraturan ini sudah tidak berlaku sesuai dengan perjanjian kita" Ucap Jungkook yang membuang solasi dan kertasnya ketempat sampah.

" Gomawo kook" Ucap Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-acak surai jungkook, tanpa taehyung sadari jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Ahoy!

Akhirnya bisa update juga, pertama maapin author ya krn update nya lebih dari tahun baru gegara ff ini kena format kemarin. Okelah lupakan karena udh aku update sekarang wkwkwk, Btw apakah ada yang merasakan sesuatu dg sikap jungkook? Percaya ga sih mereka bener2 damai?

Jawaban nya ditunggu aja wkwkwk, makasih jg dg dukungan kalian buat ff entah berantah ini (?)

Mohon beri review ya thx!^^


End file.
